


Drive

by Torradin341



Series: Heartbreak Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Flash Fic, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torradin341/pseuds/Torradin341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash ficlet about a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Tears poured unrelenting down her already soaked cheeks. Poured too fast for the wind to dry as she drove down the dark road. The highway was a blur through her tears, and she couldn’t see the speedometer well enough to determine how fast she was going. It didn’t matter anyway - it wasn’t fast enough. It would never be fast enough.

 

Her lover -  _ former _ lover - had just left. She got home from work that day to find all of their stuff gone, the apartment looking ransacked. In a panic, she called them, only for the call to go to voicemail. She called everyone that the two of them knew, and finally found out second hand - second hand! - that they were done and had just up and left. They hadn’t even bothered to leave a note, or a text for god’s sake.

 

They were done.

 

And she was left alone, in an apartment empty, except for her things and their cat. It had been too much. She needed to not be there. She needed to not be anywhere.

 

She needed to not  _ be. _

 

So she got in her car and drove. As fast as she dared, she drove out of town and onto the highway out into the desert, and just floored it.

 

It would never be fast enough to outrun the broken, shredded remains of her heart.

 

It would never be fast enough to outrun that day. The past five years devoted to the other person. The pain of every failed relationship she had ever had. The excruciating uncertainty and impossibility of tomorrow.

 

Her life.

 

She would damn well try to be fast enough.

 

Pressing the accelerator as far as it would go, she burst out laughing. The absurdity of it all. That morning, she woke up knowing only love and what was certain to happen at her job. That she would arrive home and be embraced by her lover - ex-lover - and they would eat dinner and relax the night away. Instead it had been panic and worry, and then her heart being torn to pieces and destroyed.

 

She kept driving. She would drive until the road ran out. She would drive until there was nothing left. 

  
The road stretched on, into the darkness under the moon, seemingly into forever.


End file.
